high_school_life_of_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Arianna Whitelock
Arianna Whitelock is a character in High School Life of Hell. She holds the title of''' Super High School Level Paparazzi. After discovering a love of photography and writing in her early years, she eventually decided to pursue her title. ''' Appearance Arianna is a tall, curvy young woman who usually wears simple clothing with her camera strapped across her back in its case. Her normal outfit consists of a long-sleeved khaki top under a graphic vest, along with a pair of simple khaki capris and shoes of a similar color. She has two necklaces on, one a small choker with a silver pendant and the other a dog-tag chain necklace. She has blue-black hair that she wears in two short pigtails and bright, forest-green eyes. She loves to smile and her bubbly nature shines through her looks quite often. Personality Arianna is a very compassionate, emotional, and somewhat ditzy young woman. She often lets her emotions get the better of her and has no problem with displaying her thoughts and opinions on things and others, and sometimes even mumbles to herself about such things. She often falls for things hard, especially people. She is very informed about people and happenings, and always does her research. When finding a new subject for her adoration, she will obsess completely, gathering as much information and physical items on the person or topic as she possibly can. Her current obsession is Ichiro Yagami, and she has claimed to have almost a complete room full of items concerning him, much to his annoyance and embarrassment. She often falls head over heels for various males without much thought, and will completely obsess over them thereafter. Most of the time, such objects of her affection tend to be of a higher standing in society, most notably celebrities. She often blushes and even sometimes drools at very little things concerning them or romance, and will follow her subject of affection and take various pictures of them at random points in time. Some claim this is very much a trait of a stalker, and she has not denied it. Despite being your average paparazzi member and avid fangirl, she is also actually very intelligent and has a great memory. She just tends to lose her concentration quite often, and her hopeless romantic tendencies barely give her enough time to focus on more important subjects. She has shown to be very easily bothered emotionally, but also strong of will. She is also rather sentimental, as she showed when revealing her scrapbook of photos of throughout their time in the school together to Katsuro. She's passionate about staying alive and escaping, and also about keeping the other's safe, even if it's through conserving their memories in photographs. She also shows an express interest in helping Ichiro open up and find out why he is the way he is, revealing an almost motherly side to her mannerisms. History Pre-Imprisonment Arianna was born and raised in America. She was always a bouncy child, and loved to play and make friends. She discovered her love for photography upon joining her local high school’s film club, and from there branched out her skills into other forms of media, such as journalism and reporting. She joined the photography club afterwards, as well as the journalism club. She quickly learned that journalism seemed to be her calling, and decided to commit to it as her main hobby and career choice from then on out. She, unlike the journalists before her, was not afraid to do whatever it took to get the scoop or an important picture, her natural cheerfulness and rashness preventing her from being afraid to act. With her help, the school newspaper became a hit, and news of her prestige and skill spread wide. She was recruited to work for the local newspaper part-time because of this, and was even guaranteed a high spot on the staff after her graduation. She worked her way up and because world-renowned for her Earth-shattering scoops and exclusive photos. She quickly accepted her invitation to Heaven’s Summit Academy upon learning of her many famous soon-to-be classmates, and rushed off to attend without a second thought. She left to attend the school at the age of 18. High School Life of Hell Arianna was worried by the threat of mutual killing, but truly believed she and her fellow students could get through their kidnapping without trouble. Her faith in the many celebrities around her was unwavering, as well as her admiration for them and their willpower. She quickly became close to the others, being the ever-friendly fangirl she is. She was extremely happy to meet her favorite celebrity, Ichiro, out of everyone; and quickly began to try and get closer to him, via unorthodox methods, at times. Taking pictures of the boy when he wasn't looking was arguably not the best way to let your crush know of your feelings, she would later lament. The chess master continued to ignore her, despite her efforts, although she didn't seem to notice it much, her activities continuing unabashedly. The deaths shocked her, whether it be a murder or an execution. However, being a reporter, having to deal with the harshness of reality and the city streets of her home town of New York steeled her to be able to recover from such frightful sights. She helped out in the investigations as well, her skills as a researcher paying off as she unearthed clues for the team of teenagers. She had fun at the pool party with the others, taking photos to capture the moment. Nobu and Shiori's deaths bothered her immensely, but she worked to overcome her heartache to help out the others. Tsubaki's death only shocked her more, as well as Rokuro's, but she steeled herself to move on from it, even though she cried. She has trusted Tsubaki, and knowing she had murdered their friends made her question a lot of things. After Tsubaki's trial, the paparazzi member became more determined to help her friends out. She took more photos, explored the third floor while following Ichiro, as always, and took her time to talk to Katsuro about how she was keeping a photo album of all the happy times they'd shared in the school together. Katsuro was touched, and respected her greatly for it, realizing Arianna was stronger than she had ever known before. The reporter also claimed that she was going to get Ichiro to open up, but Hana's murder halted any of that from happening. Both the death and trial shocked her, and seeing Charline's true nature mortified her. She had never expect the artist to act in such a way at all, and seeing Ichiro concerned for Yoshi shocked her even more. She left the trial confused and hiding a secret, the reason she had entered her room late the night of the fire. Should she tell the others? The following day, she was highly upset, and worried for both Yoshi and Ichiro after he reacted so brutally to everyone. She, as always, followed him out and around the school after he stormed out of the cafeteria, hoping to console him in some way, but was ignored. After the secrets were passed out, she grew very worried, and, for the first time, spoke out against Ichiro. She urged him to stop fighting them when they could be working together, but he mocked her and denied her peaceful diplomacy. She was no seen for the rest of that day. Relationships Ichiro Yagami Ichiro is more than just an idol to Arianna. He is her crush, and she has an entire collection of photographs and objects relating to him at her home, she claims. She follows him everywhere throughout the school, but sometimes obvious and in secret. She often records him and takes pictures of him, and is regarded as somewhat as a stalker by him and the other students. She has not denied this at all. She has openly admitted her love for him, and is deeply in love with him, but he just sees her as annoying and shallow. She will never accept this, and claims she will get him to open up to her one day, no matter what, and that she wants to save him from his despair. Katsuro Yukimura Katsuro and Arianna never interacted much, until after Tsubaki's trial. Katsuro always saw her as a bit worrisome, mostly due to her energetic nature and her intense loyalty and stalking of Ichiro. However, once she revealed her photo album of everyone to Katsuro, the prodigy began to see her in a new light. She started to respect her, and values her as a warm-hearted friend, who she highly believes will never lose hope.Category:Characters Category:Female